


Gigantic Misunderstanding

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 101 Love Songs Fest, Canon Compliant, M/M, a lot of screaming and insults, downright humor/crack, jisung is tired and pissed, memes?, ongniel sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Jisung shockingly had to find out that Seongwoo was cheating on Daniel and wanted to suck the "gigantic monster dick" of some Euigeon.Prompt #16:In which Seongwoo was caught cheating on Danielor also known as the fic where Wanna One members are dumbasses who don't know who the hell Euigeon is.





	Gigantic Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to the fic to prompt #16.  
> Thank you to the person who submitted this fun prompt. I don't really think this is what you wanted and I have taken the liberty to change some facts here and there to make it fit. I wasn't sure if you wanted it in an AU or Canon Verse, so I played safe but rereading your prompt I guess you meant an AU (I'm so sorry!). I hope you can still enjoy :)  
> Also, thanks to the admin of the 101 Love Songs Fest for the hard work!
> 
> Sentences in _italics_ are Jisung's thoughts.

It had been a hard week for Jisung, hell, it had been a hard month.

 

Wanna One's promotions had been strenuous and demanding, he didn't remember the last time he had had the luxury to sleep four hours in one go. While he loved being a busy and popular idol, he constantly found himself in an endless loop of working – napping for one or two hours – working again – feeling like he was about to pass out from exhaustion – and then some more working.

 

In front of the camera, his eye bags were hidden by multiple layers of perfectly applied concealer and his pale sickly looking face turned into a healthy rosy color thanks to their make up artists' skills. He smiled and laughed and really, he loved being an idol. His emotions were real, he didn't need to pretend to enjoy himself but he was just so damn tired. Jisung also noticed that his tolerance for any kind of bullshit had went down to exactly zero. He had nearly snapped at Guanlin for asking a really dumb question but then realized he was being an insensitive jerk and that Guanlin was a foreigner for god's sake. He was ashamed of himself but the minimal amount of sleep didn't work well for his old soul. He wasn't used to one or two hours of sleep a day. And that continuously for weeks. He couldn't and didn't function properly. He felt like he might explode anytime soon, his mind probably waited for something or someone to trigger his unbridled anger.

 

He tiredly rubbed his straining eyes, bag nearly falling off his shoulders as he entered their apartment with Seongwoo while the rest would soon follow in another car. They had just returned from a schedule minus Daniel because he was away to film _Dangerous outside the blanket_. Jisung honestly didn't remember anymore what they had just filmed, he remembered the now familiar feeling of the cameras and lights on him and the smile he put on his lips.

 

A small choking sound from Seongwoo made him side-eye the other member. Quiet interestingly, the younger had been typing a lot on his phone ever since they had sat in the van to return to home. It was normal for everyone to be using their phones while waiting to get home but something was weird. He had shifted around in his seat a lot, driving everyone crazy with his never ending movements and rustling. Jisung considered it a miracle he had been too tired to snap at Seongwoo earlier but he had to admit, whatever Seongwoo was doing on his phone fucking annoyed him now.

 

_He can choke and giggle somewhere else._

 

"What makes you all giggly the damn time, man?" he asked and took off his sneakers to slip into some comfortable slippers.

"Me? Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing!"  
  


It sounded suspicious even to his dead tired ears, the way his voice had suddenly risen to an unusual high tone and if it hadn't been obvious before, it definitely was with the way he pressed his phone against his chest.

 

"Sure," he just responded and moved towards the couch to let himself fall on the white leather with a loud groan.

 

Seongwoo sat down on the couch as well, but on the farthest corner away from him. He hadn't even settled down for a second before he jumped up out of nowhere and went to the kitchen as more annoying giggles left him.

Jisung eyed the pillow next to him on the couch and wondered if it would be acceptable for him to fling it at Seongwoo's head if he giggled stupidly again.

 

Suddenly, the oldest heard Seongwoo's phone vibrating on the couch. He frowned before raising his eyebrows in question. He couldn't help being curious about what had made Seongwoo laugh like a teenage girl on crack. Jisung dared to lean forward a bit and looked at the screen which Seongwoo had forgotten to turn off in his excitement for whatever he was fetching in the kitchen. Only the background of his phone and a notification from a messenger app were visible. Jisung swore, he really did, that he wanted to sit back and let it be. He really didn't intend to read the messages. He wanted to look away but when his eyes caught a certain dirty word in the notification, he couldn't help gasping in shock.  
  
Jisung quickly looked into the kitchen, seeing Seongwoo still focused on looking for something and the oldest quickly grabbed the phone, clicked on the notification and scrolled through the chat with a certain "euigeon".

 

 

**euigeon**

[03:12] omg baby i wish i could bend you over the next best surface and fuck you deep and hard till you only remember my name

 

**seongwoo**

[03:12] fuck yes god i am so hard for you already

[03:13] i only want your name to leave my lips that are red and swollen from sucking your gigantic monster dick

[03:13] and chant your name like a prayer

 

**euigeon**

[03:14] oh shit if i would be there i would grant you every wish, as long as you keep being an obedient little slut for me

 

 

Jisung, in his 27 years of life, had never read such scandalous filth before. He would have screamed but he was simply too shocked. He continued scrolling, even though he knew it was a breach of Seongwoo's privacy and that he would most likely end up buying 10 liters of bleach to get those pictures out of his head.

 

**seongwoo**

[03:15] you know i love to obey and bend down just for you

[03:15] i only love your cock baby

 

**euigeon**

[03:17] good

[03:17] i want you to get ice cream baby doll

[03:18] and i want to see a picture of you licking and sucking the sweet treat

[03:18] make yourself dirty

[03:19] i want to imagine it to be my cum on your pretty lips

 

 **seongwoo**  
[03:20] oH DADDY

 

He felt absolutely appalled when he realized that Seongwoo wasn't only sexting, no he was texting some "gigantic monster dick" dude who wasn't his boyfriend aka Jisung's beloved child Daniel whom he had promised to protect forever. They had gotten together while Produce101 was still running and seemed happy, he didn't understand why Seongwoo would feel the need to sext someone else.

 

He couldn't help the small noise of disgust leaving him. He was glad there were absolutely no pics in the chat.

In that moment, he heard the front door open again, revealing Jihoon, Guanlin and Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon looked at Jisung in confusion.

 

"What's going on? Why are you holding Seongwoo's phone?"

 

Jisung gagged and glared at the phone with the dirty messages written in it. He felt anger starting to rise in him. How dare Ong Seongwoo do this to Daniel? How dare he find pleasure with someone else behind his back. Seongwoo had shamelessly used the opportunity of Daniel being away to sext some random ass guy.

 

_What a fucking bastard, Ong Seongwoo, you are dead!_

 

He was about to tell the three of them what the fuck he had just found out, betrayal so obvious in his eyes, he looked ready to drop on his knees and to cry like kdrama characters whenever they found out the truth. It was truly bitter.

 

But Jisung heard Seongwoo approaching them from the kitchen, a bowl of ice cream in his hand. He had nearly dropped the cold treat when he saw Jisung's expression.

 

"You –," Jisung whispered aggressively and pointed at him, "– disgusting piece of shit."

"I – I can explain!" he exclaimed and put the ice cream on the small table in front of the couch in a hurry.

"What is there to explain?!" Jisung finally burst out. Everyone in the room took a step back from the oldest, never having experienced a full blown mad mother hen Jisung.

 

If anyone were to ask Guanlin later what Jisung looked like, he would say it looked like flames were enfolding his body while his eyes seemed to laser-kill Seongwoo.

 

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!"

"I-"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP! I AM SO SO _SO_ DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, ONG SEONGWOO!"

"Hey, hey. Wait, what's happening right now?" Sungwoon asked still confused and afraid. He cautiously laid a hand on Jisung's shoulder in a hopefully comforting manner.

"THIS –," Jisung wildly gestured towards a shocked Seongwoo, “– inadequate piece of trash is cheating on Daniel!"

"WHAT?!"

 

Everyone looked at Jisung in shock. Especially Seongwoo who only blinked disbelievingly.

 

"I am not –"  
"Don't fucking deny it! I read your obscene messages with this shady gigantic dick ass destroying Mr. Sexy!"

 

Seongwoo's whole face flushed in a millisecond and if Jisung wouldn't have been so irrationally mad right now, he would have laughed at the tomato face and maybe would have made a joke about it but he only felt like making tomato juice out of him.

 

"Jisung, ple–"  
"I don't want to hear more of your lies!"  
"Wait, so you are trying to tell us that Seongwoo is cheating on our Daniel?" Sungwoon gasped and looked at Seongwoo scandalized.  
  


Seongwoo was violently shaking his head while Jisung screamed a loud _yes_.

 

"I have found so many dirty messages with a certain Euigeon, I can't even read them or else we could all start becoming a tomato garden with that asshole together!" he said and kept pointing at Seongwoo.

"Euigeon is –"  
"WHAT!"

 

Sungwoon ignored Seongwoo and had only heard Jisung. His eyes were burning with fire, judging their lead vocal severely. He violently pressed his bag towards Guanlin who was startled and took the bag in shock.

 

"YO, hoLD MY POODLE!" he screamed and rolled up his sleeves.

 

Guanlin looked helplessly between the adults and stroked the poodle's soft fur.  
  
"It's okay, you are safe with me here."

 

Jihoon side-eyed him weirdly but decided not to say any thing and turned to the drama in front of him instead.

 

"Listen! LISTEN! You are misunderstanding!" Seongwoo tried but Sungwoon and Jisung were slowly inching up on him. He had always imagined to die a heroic death or in a high age after he had lived a heroic life but here he was, fearing for his life before he had done anything heroic at the tender age of 22.

 

"So, you mean to tell me you weren't sexting about being someone else's slut than Daniel's?"  
"No!"  
"LIES, I read it all!"

 

Sungwoon rudely pointed at him now as well.

  
"Don't you feel any shame lying to our faces like that? Seongwoo, we thought you loved Daniel! We trusted you! We have all been rooting for you! _I_ was rooting for you!"

"I do love h-"  
"You obviously fucking don't! Oh, please don't tell me you are one of those useless garbage bags that can't choose between multiple people," Sungwoon spit out.

"I'm not!"  
"So you choose Mr. Daddy with a rocket huge Loch Ness Monster dick?!" Jisung added.

"N –"  
"You know what they say. If you love two people, choose the second person because if you would really love the first person, would there even be a second?"

"But it's really not like that!"  
"Ah, I am really tired of your useless attempts to hide what kinda scumbag you are!" Jisung screamed and took of his slipper to point it at Seongwoo threateningly.

 

Seongwoo gasped and raised his hands in surrender.

  
"Please, Jisung, no slipper –"  
"Do you think you deserve to ask for anything when you have taken everything?!"

"I beg you!"  
"Begging? You only know how to beg for another man other than your boyfriend to take you! Don't you feel any shame, Ong Seongwoo? What would poor Daniel feel like if he knew how shameful you are acting behind his back? At least face us like a real man, no more shitty excuses!"

"I am really not –"

 

Jisung shouted in anger and threw the slipper at Seongwoo. The younger luckily was able to dodge and sighed in relief, but he didn't expect the second slipper following shortly after, hitting him square in the face. He dropped to the ground in pain and held his nose.

 

"Oh, my god. My beautiful nose. Am I – am I bleeding?" he whined and kept checking for any injuries. "This glorious face can't have a scratch."  
"Fuck you and your handsome face, Ong Seongwoo! It has brought enough misery upon us! Of course, Daniel had to fall in love with a ridiculously good-looking dude who, of course, will have many suitors, dear god."

"How often do I have to tell you that I am _NOT_ cheating on –"

 

Suddenly, Seongwoo's phone started ringing. Jisung and Seongwoo looked at each other in shock and the younger lunged forward to grab his phone. He was afraid of what Jisung would do or say.

 

They both fell to the ground, wrestling for the phone on the ground. Sungwoon tried to distract Seongwoo by tickling his sides. Unfortunately for our hero, he started giggling like a little girl and rolled into a perfect ball that was moving across the room nearly against the youngest.

 

"It's okay, little puppy, I will protect you," Guanlin whispered and kept stroking the soft fur. Jihoon couldn't help diverting his eyes from Seongwoo rolling around like a bowling ball to Guanlin to judge him openly.

 

"Guanlin, it's a freaking plushie."

 

Jisung accepted the call and before the other party could say anything, Jisung had his full rage mode on.

 

"LISTEN HERE, HOE. I had a fucking hard month and a total of 10 hours of sleep these last seven days. I looked forward to the only free evening of this goddamn week but instead, I come home to this shitfest! I have NO TOLERANCE right now, so listen closely: This useless stinky tennis sock here is taken, okay? T-A-K-E-N! That means you cannot sext, cannot have sex and it is socially unacceptable to simply enjoy _thinking_ about having sex with him, okay? Don't you have any shame as well? What would your mother do if she would know her son is sexting a taken man? Wouldn't she be ashamed, hm? That her son is a homewrecker? Is that want you want to do? Wrecking homes? Being a little bitch? Look, I don't know how ugly you are that you haven't sent a pic of yourself but I believe there will be another dude, another _single_ dude, who probably really wants to get into your pants to play with your enormous, world changing, cheater making cock. But it's not gonna be _this dude_."  
  


Jisung breathed heavily into the phone after his long rage, waiting for the person's response.

 

“... Jisung hyung?"

":.. Daniel?!"

 

The leader looked at the phone in confusion. It definitely said Euigeon?

 

"Fuck, Daniel, what is going on?"  
"I don't know. You tell me why you just called me a whore for sleeping with another man who happened to be my boyfriend?"  
"What? Oh, no no no. Seongwoo was texting a bitch called Euigeon and they were sexting wildly. I don't know why we are suddenly connected, though."  
"Hyung."  
"What?" he asked irritated. Why wasn't Daniel flipping out his boyfriend was an unfaithful asshat?  
"Don't you remember? I changed my name legally to Daniel. My birth name is Euigeon."

 

Jisung turned to Seongwoo in confusion. He was still half-rolling, half-breakdancing through the room with Sungwoon having discovered a sadistic trait in him to see Ong suffering.

  
"Fuck, what?! Hold up, hold up, when?"

"Before we met. I told you. I am Euigeon. We didn't want to risk anyone seeing my name and then linking one and one together. And no pictures, they are especially risky. Did you honestly forget under all the stress?”

 

"But – does that mean –"

 

All the tension he had felt earlier left his body, realization dawning on him. Sungwoon noticed his expression and let go of Seongwoo who was recovering from the tickle attack. Meanwhile, Jisung looked at the wall with an unreadable expression and dropped the phone. Seongwoo was barely able to catch it before it had been able to hit the ground and fall into multiple pieces.

 

"I don't know what I need more right now. Sleep or alcohol."

 

Jisung closed his eyes for a few seconds and the text messages showed up in front of his eyes.

 _Imagining Daniel and Seongwoo_ –

 

Both. Jisung needed both. And 20 liters of bleach.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.  
> (Please don't take that Ongniel sexting seriously)


End file.
